


The Notebook

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: story-works, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve takes up writing in a notebook and Tony is dying to read it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Of Elves and Men, Story Works





	The Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> For the Story Work January 2020 challenge.

Tony saw Steve writing in a notebook several times over the last three days and he was beginning to wonder what he was up to. He was accustomed to seeing Steve drawing pencil sketches of them all, but this writing was something new. 

Perhaps he should ask Steve. 

That would have been too simple. 

He tried to get a glimpse of what Steve was writing, stretching his neck to try to read when Steve turned his head to talk to someone or do something else. He even asked Natasha. 

“How would I know? What am I, his mommy?” She didn’t mince words, did she? Her weapons weren’t the only widow bites! 

He decided sneak into Steve’s room when he was in the shower and see what all the scribbling was about. 

“JARVIS, let me know when Steve is in the shower?” 

“Sir?”

“I need you to unlock his door.”

“But sir, that violates the privacy protocols you ordered.”

“Override them.”

“What is the code for the override, sir?” 

“I am Iron Man,” Tony said. 

“Captain Rogers is showering right now, sir.” 

“Unlock the door and hurry.” 

Tony slipped in and saw the notebook on the table. He opened it and it was a series of diary entries, each one about something that happened in WWII or something about his missions today. Instead of war stories, they read a lot like sweet portraits of the people he worked with, the people he met. 

Tony heard the shower turn off and he hurried laid the notebook down and left the room. 

Steve came out a few minutes later in his underwear. He stood still and looked around. He could have sworn he heard someone come in while he was in the shower. The shower even fluttered a bit like it did when another door in the apartment opened. 

“JARVIS?” He had access to JARVIS as well. 

“Yes, Captain Rogers?” 

“Was someone just in here?” 

“Yes sir. “

“I can, sir. That does not violate protocols. Mr. Stark was in your apartment.” 

Stark? 

“What did he want?” 

“He looked at the notebook on the table, sir.”

Steve grinned to himself. Tony was nosy, was he? Well, he’d write an entry just for him! He sat down on the sofa and began to write. 

The next day, Steve left his notebook on the kitchen table after breakfast. He hoped Tony was the one who read it. 

He went to the gym and was surprised when Tony came in a few minutes later. 

“What can I do for you?” he asked, trying to look innocent.

“Did you mean it or was it just to get back at me?” 

“Get back at you for what?” 

“Reading the damn thing to begin with.” 

Steve laughed. “It’s both true and to get back at you.” 

“So dinner and ballgame? This weekend?” Tony asked him. 

Steve stopped punching the bag and looked at Tony. “Really?” 

“Why do you think I read it anyway? I’ve been trying to figure out a way to ask you out since the battle of New York.”

“Yes,” Steve said, unwrapping his hands. 

“Yes?”

“Dinner, a ballgame, anything.” 

Tony smiled at him then turned to go. He turned back toward Steve. “You didn’t say if you put out or not,” he said, trying to be serious. 

“Guess you’ll find out then, won’t you?” Steve answered, as serious as Tony.

“See you Saturday,” Tony said as he left. 

After the door closed, Steve smiled to himself. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
